This invention relates to an indication device in the finder of a single-lens reflex camera with respect to the electric flash (stobo) ready light.
It is convenient for photographic operation for the various setting data of a camera to be displayed in the finder so that the photographer can carry out the setting operation while seeing the object through the camera. Therefore, a variety of such cameras has been proposed. However, in most of these cameras, a so-called electric flash (strobo) ready light, which is adapted to indicate whether the electric flash has been charged or not when the photographing operation is effected with a camera equipped with the electric flash, is located on the flash side of the camera and, therefore, there are a very few cameras in which the indicating light is located in the finder thereof. Even with such cameras, the position of the indicating light is remote from the other indicating elements in the finder and, therefore, confirmation must be made by turning the eye. That is, it is rather difficult for the photographer to simultaneously observe the indicating light and the other indicating elements in the finder.